Jetlag
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Dr. Seuss Beginner Books Video and Walt Disney's Modern Classics "Aladdin" Cast: *Candace Flynn Nice Feet (Phineas and Ferb) as Herself *Stacy Hirano Sock (Phineas and Ferb) as Herself *Genie (Aladdin) as Himself *Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Herself *Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) as Himself *Dino (The Flintstones) as Himself *Pikachu (Pokemon) as Himself *Iago (Aladdin (2019)) as Himself *Spring Sprite (Fantasia (2000)) as Herself *Gazeem the Theif (Aladdin (Animated)) as Himself *Cave of Wonders Tiger God (Aladdin) (Animated)) as Itself *Genie Magic Lamp (Aladdin) as Itself *Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) as Herself *Vanessa Doofennshmirtz Nice Feet (Phineas and Ferb) as Herself *Donald Duck (Disney Cartoon) as Himself *Percival C. Mcleach and Claude Frollo Guards (The Rescuers Down Under/The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Themselves *Horton the Elephant (Horton's Hears A Who) as Himself *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) as Himself *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Himself *Golden Harp at the Window (Mickey and the Beanstalk) as Herself *Anna and Elsa the Snow Queen and Star Butterfly (Frozen/The Star vs. Forces of Evil) as Themselves *Big Tuna (Pinocchio) as Themselves *Wendy Darling, Tiger Lily and Jane Darling (Peter Pan/Return to Neverland) as Themselves *Snow White Broomstick (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Herself *Sheep (Aladdin) as Themselves *Ashley Spinelli and Gretchen (Recess) as Themselvses *Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland) as Herself *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Herself *The 3 Eds as Themselves *Jack and Jill (Babes in Toyland) as Themselveses *Hilda Spellman and Zelda Spellman (Sabrina The Animated Series) as Themselveses *Goofy (Disney Cartoon) as Himself *Christopher Robin Melon Seller (Winnie the Pooh) as Himself *Ludwig Von Drake Pot Seller (DuckTales) as Himself *Wallace Nut Seller (Wallace and Gromit) as Himself *BJ Blue Bow and Greenline Sock Seller (Barney and Friends) as Himself *Fisherman Bear But Tuna Fish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Himself *Ord Hot Chocolate Drink (Dragon Tales) as Himself *Mumfie Reeses (The Manny Adventures of Mumfie) as Himself *Big Bad Wolf Apple Seller (The Three Little Pigs) as Himself *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) as Himself *Scooby Doo as Himself *Hercules as Himself *Timothy Mouse (Dumbo) as Himself *Jetlag & Disney Princess as Themselvses *Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) as Themselvses *Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) as Themselvses *Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland) as Himself *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) as Himself *Liz Dragon (The Magic School Bus) as Himself *Three Dancing Girls (Aladdin) as Themselvses *The Gopssing Elephants (Dumbo) as Themselvses *Grace, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Dorothy (Home on the Range and Clifford the Big Really Movie) as Themselvses *Wart/King Arthur (The Sword in the Sword) Genie as Himself *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) Genie as Herself *Princess Aurora Pilot Woman (Sleeping Beauty) as Herself *Pinocchio Face as Himself *Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Himself *Cooper (Trolls) as Himself *Marty the Zebra Black and White Stripes (Madagascar) as Himself *Perky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) as Himself *Mr. Stork (Dumbo) as Himself *Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Steamer the Train Small Green Locomotive (Live Action) as Himself *Rhino Guards and Wolf Thieves (Robin Hood) as Themselvses *Robin Hood as Himself *Tommy Pickle (Rugrats) as Himself *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Himself *Cow and the Camel (Home on the Range/Dumbo) as Themselvses *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) as Himself *Marahute and Purple Peacock (The Rescuers Down Under/Aladdin) as Themselvses *Sarah Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) as Herself *Elliot the Dragon (Pete's Dragon) as Himself *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Himself *Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) as Himself *Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) as Herself *White Monkey (Aladdin) as Themselvses *Elephants (Dumbo/The Jungle Book) as Themselvses *Three Little Pigs (Disney Cartoon) as Themselvses *Bears and Lions (Aladdin) as Themselvses *40 Flakes (Aladdin) as Themselvses *Cook the Parties (Peter Pan) as Themselvses *Bake the Clown (Dumbo) as Themselvses *Birds (Dumbo/The Jungle Book/The Magic School Bus/Rio/The Little Engine That Could) as Themselvses *Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) as Himself *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) as Himself *Professor Owl (Adventure in Music) as Himself *Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) as Himself *TinkerBell (Peter Pan) as Herself *Ho-Oh (Pokemon) as Himself *Mowgli Work Pyrmaid (The Jungle Book) as Himself *Willie the Whale (Make Mine Music) as Himself *The Ringmaster Guards (Dumbo) as Themselvses *Sonia (Make Mine Music) as Himself *Willie the Giant Genie (Fun and Francy Free) as Himself *Toy Plush Pikachu (Pokemon) as Himself *Dragon Maleficent Evil Queen (Sleeping Beauty) as Herself *Giant Usrula Sea Witch Genie Evil Queen (The Little Mermaid) as Herself *Rafiki the Drillman Baseball Cab (The Lion King) as Himself *Dumbo Vaction Elephant Fly as Himself *Sister Moon (The Adventure of Brer Rabbit) as Herself Scene: #Good Times Home Video Elsa Dumbo Walt Disney Home Video Jetlag & Disney 19 Beginner Books Video intro Candace Flynn and the Magic Lamp "Arabian Nights" Merlin Boston City #It Begins On A Dark Night Cemetery #Candace On The Run / On Jump Ahead" Boston City #Stacy Hirano Pool Motel #Stacy Runs Away Hotel Castle Boston Marketplace #The Evil Queen Discovers His Diamond In The Rough Doctor Office Motel Boston Street #Stacy Confronts Evil Queen Hotel Pool Jail Hallway #Candace At The Cave Of Wonders Cemetery 1 #A Narrow Escape Cemetery 2 Hotel Castle #Trapped! Cave #"Friend Like Me" Cave Blue Sky #Jeremy Upbraids Evil Queen Hotel Castle #Candace Contemplates His Three Whishes Pool #Evil Queen's Solution To The Problem Hotel Castle #"Princess Teen Girls" / Jeremy Rides on Spring Sprite Boston City Street Hotel Castle #Candace and Genie Tell Her The Truth Backyard #Princess Teen Girls Appears On Stacy's Balcony Hotel Castle #A Ride On A Spring Sprite / "Queen of Mars / Little Brothers / What Does He Want? / You're Going Down / Mysterious Force" Massachusetts #Candace Almost Drowns / Evil Queen Arrested Laugh Castle and Doctor Office #Candace's Dilemma Hotel Castle 1 #A Royal Announcement Hotel Castle 2 #The Genie's New Master Hotel Castle 3 #Evil Queen in Power Hotel Castle 4 #Evil Queen The Dragon Hotel Castle 5 #Back To Normal Hotel Castle 6 / Seven Dwarfs Theater #End Credits Disney Electrical Parade / "Friend Like Me" / Jetlag and Disney Beginner Books Video Outro Disney Toon Stuidos and Good Times Home Video Closing Live Action and Cartoon Film: *Mass Cemertary *Cave Pool *Boston *Agarbah *Forest Lake Gallery: Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn Nice Feet as Herself Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano Sock as Herself Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Himself The Queen in Snow White and the Seven Dwrafs.jpg|The Evil Queen as Herself Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Himself Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Himself Spring Sprite.jpg|Spring Sprite as Herself Pikachu.png|Pikachu as Himself Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Herself Dino.jpg|Dino as Himself Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Himself Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Feet as Herself NEW donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Himself Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Himself Gazeem.jpg|Gazeem the Theif as Himself Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Himself Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders Tiger God Cemertary as Istelf Mcleach.jpg|Mcleach and Frollo Guards.jpg|his Frollo Guards as Themselves Fun-disneyscreencaps_com-7354.jpg|Golden Harp at the Window as Herself Anna Render.png|Anna, Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa and Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Themselves Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling, Jane.jpg|Jane TigerLilyImage.png|and Tiger Lily as Themselves Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White Broomstick as Herself Recess- School's Out Movie.mp4_001010610.png|Spinelle 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita as Herself Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Herself King Louie.jpg|Stinky In Nose King Louie as Himself The Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster Rake as Himself Jack and Jill Babes in Toyland (Animated).jpg|Jack and Jill as Themselves Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin Watermelon as Himself Sonic.jpg|Sonic Cocoa Cola Seller as Himself Wallace.jpg|Wallace Nut Seller as Himself Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli Sock Seller as Himself Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat Fish Seller as Himself Ord.jpg|Ord Drink Hot Chocolate as Himself 7012856502d89a1d4806b5dc5d2e0e18.jpg|Mumfie Resess Peanut Butter Cup as Himself Big-Bad-Wolf-2.jpg|Big Bad Wolf Apple Seller as Himself Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo Genie as Himself Nesquik_Bunny-0.jpg|Bunny as Himself Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Himself YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Ponyta and Rapidash.jpg|Ponyta and Rapidash, Blitzle_and_Zebstrika_by_ezzacloud-d3cuzxn.jpg|Blitzle and Zebstrika Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants and Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as Themselvses Professor Emelius Browne.jpg|Professor Emelius Brown Genie as Himself Cooper the Troll.png|Cooper Pikachu as Herself Widowmaker.jpg|Widowmaker Pikachu as Himself Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck Pikachu as Himself Granny Bird.jpg|Granny Bird Pikachu as Herself Horace_(Guess_with_Jess).png|Horce The Frog Pikachu as Himself Steamer the train updated by sammyd productions dcazdyu-fullview.jpg|Steamer the Train # 91 Pikachu as Itself Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-767.jpg|Genie Frosty the Snowman as Himself Melissa (Milo Murphy's Law).png|Melissa Genie as Herself Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Himself Gromit.png|Gromit as Himself Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg|Children as Themselves Jungle Patrol.jpg|Elephant Patrol as Themselves Lions-tigers-bears.jpg|Bears and Lions as Themselves Tantor.gif|Tantor as Himself Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Himself Digit (1).jpeg|Digit Whole New World as Himself Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Himself 250ho-oh.png|Ho oh as Himself Chicken-0.jpg|Pyrmaid Chicken as Himself Willie the Whale.jpg|Willie the Whale as Himself Sonia.JPG|Sonia Duck as Himself Humans and Animals..png|Humans and Animals as Themselves WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant Genie as Himself DSc00434.JPG|Liz as Himself RC.jpg|RC Pikachu as Itself Lost Boys.jpg|The Lost Boys Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Cheering Fireside Girls as Themselves Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki Basecab as Himself Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo Vaction as Himself Sister Moon.jpg|Sister Moon as Herself Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof